First Date
by Ms.Reality
Summary: Bella Swan is a geeky girl and hasn't had a date since high-school, but with a makeover of a lifetime and a good string of luck come her way will her luck last ? And when an offer of a first date come up will this date make it past drinks? Or will it be a crash and burn before the entree? (Based on the musical First-Date played in New York City, M just in case)


**Bella Pov**

_OMG! I freaking love popcorn with butter and M&M's ! I don't know why Alice and Rosalie think its gross I mean come on why would it be gross? Who doesn't like sweet , salty and creamy? Anyways let me tell you why im eating this VERY healthy snack oh and a little bit about me too. First my name is Isabella Marie Swan and well let put it this way im really boring. I haven't had a boyfriend since high school nor have I had sex since then, I don't masturbate it makes me feel weird , Its not enough for me...Anyway Im about 5'2 with boring brown hair that goes all the way past my butt and to match my boring brown hair is my boring brown eyes . I have a heart-ish shaped face and natural pink full lips. I like my lips the most because they actually look ok I mean I know they belong on someone else but since I have them I appreciate them . I have average breasts and a small frame no butt what so ever. Oh and not a curve on my body. Most people think I could be a great Liberian because of my long hair and the fact that Im blind and wear giant new style glasses. I love my look witch consists of long pencil skirts that aren't tight, shirts the don't cling to me and a light sweater. You guessed it I AM a Liberian. I have this interview that I want to go on but I have seen the people in that office mainly the women and I don't want to wear any of that tight stuff. I mean yeah I have the money to buy overpriced stuff but im not going to. Oh did I mention I have over 35 million dollars well I don't like money that much so I don't shop at fancy stores I shop like a regular person . I don't need to work but I choose too. I probably sound really weird like im telling you this stuff in such a weird order but well im social awkward so sometimes I tell people a little to much by whatever. Oh and I forgot to mention that my two best friends hate almost everything I wear and want to give me a makeover well im not sure if that is a good Idea because I hate what they try to get me in I know I will look like crap in it so why bother? But for charismas since my best friends have everything they want or need I decide to give them each coupons for me. They each got one basically telling them that they could each give me one makeover and they have free reign over me and my wardrobe. I knew it would make them happy and I was drunk when I decide to do it . Alice got a little to excited and ripped her paper in half so her coupon was considered invalid! I was almost to happy but Rosalie put her coupon in he safe and said she would save it for the perfect day. Well a year and half later today is the day. They have been trying to set me up with Alice's brother Ed something but he keeps saying no and so do I. so Rosalie rushed home one day and comes back with an evil gleam in her eyes and shoes me the coupon and I think I was as white as a sheet because Alice tried to get the ticket but Rosalie told he to back of considering what happened with Alice's. So now as I eat me amazing popcorn snack the girls are emptying out my closet and bringing in my work clothes. I haven't see them but I know ill hate them but I cant change that so whatever._

"Bella" _Alice says as she grabs the bowl out of my hands._

"Alice stop I wasn't done " _I knew that really wouldn't help but I tried anyway._

"Bella we are going so if I have to carry you out of this house screaming and yelling then you be damned I will." _And I got up very fast and got to the car. The girls laughed but Alice is a very hard person to be reckoned with. We drive to the first stop which is the mall that is very expensive that Alice and Rosalie shop at .After hours of fighting over shirts ,shoes, heels, pants, skirts, and everything else you can think of we had over what looked like thirty bags. We even left Victoria Secret with ten bags of barely there underwear and stuff. I say Victoria doesn't have a secret because she puts all her stuff out oh those posters. The girls laugh but its true those girls are almost naked. We were now on the way to the beatuty salon and some makeup store._

"Welcome to The Beauty Stop . How May we help you?" _A blonde women asked with fake happiness, said to us upon entering the store. She reminded me of ...Barbie ? Yeha he hair wasn't really blonde you could tell because her roots were reddish brown, he boobs were like a size forty something and her lips , nose ,and cheeks looked very placed. She looked perfect as Barbie does. This is probably the girl the Ed whatever his name is into. Im not jealous I know im a Plain Jane ._

"Hi Im here for an appointment with Esme. " _Alice told the blonde_.

"Well first its not Esme Its and is it just one appointment because all three of you could use one , especial four eyes here."_ She sneered at us. She looked nice but that was just rude! Before Alice or Rosalie could do anything I decide to speak up._

"You look here you fake bimbo , I didn't come her to be insulted , none of us did, so I believe you should take a goo look at you attitude and fix it before I have to fix it for you. You are going to apologize to all of us and then you are going to go in the back and call ESME out here an you are going to then leave all of us alone. Understood?"_ I looked her in the eyes as I said each word , I almost never speak up but I didn't really like this girl and how she decide to speak to us. She looked kinda scared but then she just looked at me and rolled her eyes._

"Look here four eyes you will show me and MY salon some respect now why don't you go and take you two ugly friends with you and don't step foot in my salon again you bitch and there isn't a make over that could make you look any better because you are a ugly whore! Wait the with the way you look you cant be a whore because im so no guy would touch you with a -" _And before she could finish her statement some asked her a question in deadly cold voice..._

"With a what Tanya? Do share with us? What would no guy touch Isabella with?"_ Esme! I love her so much she is like my second mom well she kind a is my second mom. I forgot to tell you how I became a multi-millionaire. My parent had hit the jackpot with something that they made and it turned out to be a big hit they had millions of millions of dollars and all of the money went to me when they died. Well my mom and Esme were best friends and when my parents died in a car accident , Esme and her husband took me in. They already had Emmett , Edward, and Alice but they moved me into Edwards old room. I never met Edward because he was in boarding school along with Emmett and didn't have a chance to come back. When I went to college I met Rosalie and her brother Jasper and we all have been friends. Emmett and Alice and Edward are my siblings. But when Rosalie and Jaspers parents hit hard times Esme brought them in too. I love Esme and my brothers and sisters :)_

"Oh hey Esme. I was just putting these girls in place they came in MY salon and was causing a problem but I believe they will be leaving."_The bitch just smirked at me._

"First of all Tanya this is MY salon and second those are My daughters so I best believe it is you who will be leaving and don't come back either." _Esme looked pissed_

"WHAT" _She screamed like a banshee."_Esme Your such a bitch! Fuck you , Don't come crying to me when everyone leave they come because im here!" She is the bitch and im about the beat her DOWN!

"FUCK YOU!" _I screamed and lunged for her and slapped the shit out of her face , NO one calls Esme a bitch that is my mother!_ "HAVE SOME FUCKING RESPECT!" _With that I was pulled off of her and she was escorted out._

"Hi girls what brings you in?"_Esme asked and a chorus of hey mom's rang from us ._

"Oh nothing just here for a make over " _I answered and with that Esme let out a shrill cry of happiness and let me to a chair after about two and a half ours we were done. We headed to Lense Creaftes to pick up my contacts and went to the makeup store and after that we went back to my house to get ready for my date. I showered and the girls worked on me . About four hours later I was ready for my date. They picked a dress and shoes that I would never wear nor look good in but I had to put on whatever they picked out for me When it was time to look at myself I looked in the mirror and was shocked ! My normal boring long brown hair was now amazingly soft and just going past my shoulders. My boring brown eyes that were normally covered with glasses were no longer covered in glasses. And my eyes didn't look that boring . I didn't have on much makeup the girls did a more naturally look. My body looked like it had curves and I have to say I looked amazing. I use to look like a geek and now I look so chic. I cried and thanked the girls and I was off on my way to the local bar to meet Edward Anthony Masen._

I am ready for this date!

* * *

**Edwards Pov**

_Its been a while since I broke up with Tanya I mean that shit wasn't cool! Who does she think I am ? Stupid? She always was coming by smelling like a man and the smell was woodsy yet something like a baby. I knew it wasn't my smell. But I broke it off with her she was only with me because of my at a bank leaves me with a very big bank account and can give me the finer things in life. Cool Cars, Big house, Designer clothes, and anything else that I love or want. But have millions of dollars means nothing to me. I don't really care about my money its great and all but I give it to others who really need it. I have been raised as well as everyone else in my family (Ali,Rosie,Bella,Em,and Jazz) Well we all were told to give and not receive. I love my family my parents and sisters and brothers are the most important people in my life. So right now Im getting ready for my date with a girl named Bella I think. I wasn't given much about her but a picture. And well I don't like to judge but she has a more modest and old fashion look which I dont mind im not really looking for a busty, inappropriate girl but I thought she was old enough to be my mom. I could tell she didn't really care about what she was wearing. Unlike Tanya , she would get up and hour before me to do her hair and makeup as natural as she could to make it seem like she woke up looking perfect. At first I thought she did but one day she was moving a bit to much and i woke up to her humming a song and singing ,terribly if I might add, and I saw what she looked like when she woke up and I thought it was crazy that she went threw all that trouble to get ready , I knew not everyone crawls out of bed looking to go threw all that trouble and then when I went to kiss her in the morning she would go all crazy because of morning breath which yeah but she acted like I was sick trying to kiss her. Anyway Im done getting ready my brother talked me into buy a expensive suit but im not wearing that im wearing something I found online. It looks great and I washed my face and hair and tried to control my oddly colored hair but I couldn't so I just left it. Im ready so I made my way to the bar I think it is im not really sure I dont go out much. I feel good as long as I dont get weird like now im off to meet a Isabella Marie Swan_

Im ready for this date!

* * *

**Bella Pov**

**I made it to the bar within minutes I come here all the time so the owner knows me. Jacob is chill we have know each other since we were little making mud pies on the beach at La Push. He owns the bar here and one in Seattle as well. I walked in the bar and took a seat at the bar its better to start at the bar and then move on to a table and Alice is scheduled to call me three times during the date as a 'Bail Out' and we like to put it in case the date really sucks , I think its good to have one because then you dont have to come up with a dumb excuse or suffer thru the date.**

"Jacob hey can I have the regular?"_I asked once he came down to the end of the bar I was seated at._

"Umm what is your regular im sorry I dont remember you?" _I was shocked this has got to be a joke and then I remembered that I look a little different so I decide to use his nickname._

"Aww Jackey-Wakey you dont remember me that's to bad I know I haven't been in in a while but gee you forgot me already?"_I batted my eyelashes in a joking matter and he looked at me for like a minute ._

"Bella? Is that you?" I nodded "Gee you look different in a good my god you look amazingly beautiful." _He exclaimed I blushed and he laughed and got my drink I then told him about why I had to get the make over and why I was actually here. He was happy that I was on a date and then he told me he would be back he had to help others at the bar , I asked him to watch my seat while I went to the bathroom , which he easily agreed to do._  
_I went to the bathroom but on my way out I bumped into someone and that someone happened to be non other than Mike Newton. He was drunk he was a regular at the bar and always hit on me. And tonight was no different._

"Hey Beautiful Bella I like yourrr neww lookie you loook suuperr hottt!" _He was piss drunk and happened to be blocking the only way out and there werent many people who could see down the dim hallway so I was trapped. I breathed in and out._

"Mike please not tonight please can I go by?" _Maybe if I was nice and didn't say fuck off he would just move on and let me by and no such luck. He moved close to me until I could smell that whiskey on his breath and I nearly threw up. My back was to the two bathrooms and I might be able to run back into the bathroom but just because its the ladies room might not stop him. I cant take him sure a women like Tanya but I cant take him so if he chooses to take me into the bathroom and rape me I WONT be able to stop him I can try to all I want but I wont be able to get loose. I tried to move around him but he wasn't letting up on keeping me boxed in. I was scared he had this evil glint in his eyes._

"Bella ,Bella,Bella I want you plain and simple and I will get you so just be quite and enjoy it ok You will be a good girl and do what I say. If you scream I will hurt you ok?"_ He wasn't drunk he played me he wasn't drunk at all! Now that I notice he came in after me and I have only been here for like fifteen minutes he didn't have enough time to get drunk and now that I know that my chances of getting out of this are slimmer than before. FUCK!_

"Mike Please?" _He took that as a plea to continue which it wasn't_

"Shut the fuck up bitch and take it." _And with that he pulled me to him and kissed me hard I kept pushing him away and trying to push him I kept chanting stop . But he wouldn't I punched him as hard as I could. I tried to get away but he twisted my wrist and got made and punched me in the face and I fell he kept hitting me._

"Bitch you will learn. Now get up and be good." _That hurt like hell, I tried to call for Jacob and Edward and I tried crawling away but he pulled me by my hair , pulling me to my feet._

"Shut up Bella and be good." He slapped me and continued his assault ." _I think I was saying stop leave me alone but it felt so far away. Then I heard a very cold voice that sounded like cold velvet._

"Get Away From Her , I Belive She Said Stop" _He sounded in command. It was kinda hot and then I realized I was saved._

"Look pal she isn't your concern so back the fuck off before I - " _And I heard some sort of impact and a grunt and I pulled into strong arms It happened so fast and I tried to get away even if I felt safe I didn't know what was happening._

"Hey Hey shhh calm down your safe ok calm down." _His voice was so calming and I just clung to him and he held me. He started leading me to the bathroom and I tensed._

"Hey I wont hurt you Im just going to clean you up a little ok?" _He was so kind I still haden't look to see who it was but I let him take me to the bathroom praying he wouldn't hurt me because he seemed stronger than Mike. I would be doomed!We go into the bathroom and get situated and he started getting some tissue to clean my bleeding wounds. I dont want to look at him , I know I look even worst then before and he sounds like the most amazing then ever. Wait what if this was my date?! Oh good no please dont let this be him! Please I will do anything just please!_

"Hey can I see you beautiful face so I can clean it?" _He asked with a him of honesty and hint of humor. Me? Beautiful ? Maybe this guy need glasses._

"Im not beautiful but umm thanks anyways." _I still wasn't looking at him._ "And you dont have to do that im sure you have better things to do than help me umm thank you ..." _I didn't know his name. Weird._

"Edward. Edward Masen. And I Know I dont have to do this but I want to so if you dont mind..." _Oh he was waiting for my name._

"Isabella. Isabella Swan. And its ok Edward I can...Wait did you just say Edward Masen? Fuck kill me now ! This isn't how the first date was supposed to go you weren't supposed to find me 'giving it up' and looking like a freaking mess." _I still wasn't looking at him. And the worst part was this was indeed my date for the evening._

"Isabella" _The way he said my name did crazy things to me_ " Well first I know you weren't giving it up what that disgrace to humanity was doing to you wasn't consensual and there for you weren't giving it up if anything he deserved a lot more then what he got! And second well it was nice to know your my date for the evening and yeah its not the conventional way of meeting but im glad I did because almost no one even comes back here so im very happy . And third please look at me?" _His words were like butter so soft and I just say his words were tantalizing? Wow I need help. I looked up at him and was met by the most beautiful face in the world and to go with that face was amazing hair it looked so messy but put together at the same then his green orbs of emeralds for eyes. He was so perfect._

"There is that beautiful face , how lets get it cleaned up." _He said and he proceeded to clean up my cuts and bruises. He moved as if he knew what he was doing. And within minutes he was finished. When I looked at myself I saw a slightly paler version of the me with makeup on. And I had a few cuts from when mikes ring hit my face. There were bruises on my body that were going to be worst tomorrow that you couldn't see and my cheek was forming a shadow, that would be worst tomorrow. I tried to cover up my face but Edward stopped me and told me that first I didn't need to cover up I was already perfect, and then two that my make up could infect the cuts on my face. So when I was ready we walked back into the bar area an had a seat._

"Hey Bella what- What happened to your face?" _Jacob had notice me sit down and when he turned to look at me I guess my face was getting bruised faster then I thought._

"Oh Jake noting its fine look im going to head out for tonight because Im tired and really need to escape so Ill pay and then be on my way." _I paid for the drink and said goodnight. Edward walked me out._

"Bella Im sorry about tonight really I wish it would have been different really. Would you go on a date with me this weekend if your not busy? And how about not at a bar?" _I looked at him and he looked hopeful and he was so kind I accepted and decide to give him my number he told me to call him when I got home and told him I would , He walked me to my care and watched me drive away.I pulled up my drive way and got inside changed my clothes and put my hair in a messy bun. I had my glasses on and I called My mom,Alice,and Roslie and told them all what happened , they were all pissed and promised mike was a dead man after we talked I went ahead and dialed Edwards number._

Ring! -Oh maybe he isn't home.

Ring!- Well I could try again another time.

Ring! -Ok Im going to hang up , or sould I leave a voice mail?

**(AN: Bella is in Bold and **Edward is not**)**

Ri-" Hello?" _Oh there he is , He sound just as great over the phone._ "Helloo?" _Oh answer him right._

**"Hey Edward it me umm Isabella ? I dont know if you remember me from tonight, But yeah thats me. I mean its me. Umm so I dont know if you remember but You told me or asked me to call you when I got home I hope this isn't a bad time for you or anything because then I could call you back... Or not I could not call you back to if you want. I mean do you want that? For me to not call you back? Do you remember you gave me your number? Sorry I keep asking you if you remember . Im not saying you are not smart well yeah ok so oh did I tell you who this is-**

"Isabella?"

**"-Yeah its me Isabella you could call me Bella thought everyone calls me Bella , even the lady at the store downtown call me Bella , not that I dont like the name its cool I mean its my name-"**

"Isabella?"

**"-Im sorry im rambling right now and you probably dont want to date me I mean who would im Plain Jane , haha its funny because you are amazing and well yeah are you busy ? Well Im going to go. Your amazing tonight agian thank you for helping me out. Errr umm bye Edward."**

"ISABELLA WAIT!" He called after me.

"Yeah?" _I was confused as to why he was still on the phone with me?_

"I do remember who you are silly goose , You are the beautiful girl I met today at the bar.I will go on another date with you this Saturday if you dont mind? And wear something casual that you might not mind getting dirty , Oh and you are simply adorable when you ramble. So are we on for Saturday at 1:00 pm ? I could pick you up?" He sounded unsure. I was positive he wasn't the stalker type so I gave him my address and agreed to the date.

"I look forward to seeing you again goodnight Ma belle Bella." _He speaks french! And he is so sweet._

"Bonne nuit Edward vous revoir, et merci de me sauver de ce soir." _His sharp intake of breath caused me to think he was surprised._

"Pas de problème Bella, et s'il vous plaît garder de me surprendre." _He sound hot speaking french._

"Je vais Edward et Bonne nuit."_ I yawned._

"Bonsoir ma belle bella" _And he hung up I was so tired. I went straight to bed_

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone what did you think? Good? Bad? Great? Please Review and let me know? Thanks oh and here is a little translation...  
**

**Ma belle Bella-**My Beautiful Bella

**Bonne nuit Edward vous revoir, et merci de me sauver de ce soir.-**Goodnight Edward see you again, and thank you for saving me tonight.

**Pas de problème Bella, et s'il vous plaît garder de me surprendre..-**No problem Bella,And please keep surprising me

**Je vais Edward et Bonne nuit-**I will and goodnight

**Bonsoir ma belle bella-** Goodnight my beautiful Bella

**I hope you all enjoyed this I will still be updating my other story that I have started as well and I will have the same things If you follow and favorite you get a nice preview of upcoming chapters and shutouts, and you get to have a few of you Ideas put into the next chapter so do what you will and see you soon I will be doing shutouts (If anyone Follows and Favorites this Friday :) For both stories As well as a Update for Hopeless)**

**Night,**

** :)**


End file.
